


all mine

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy, Crying, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Vanya loved it when Five pinned her down like this
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 8
Kudos: 271
Collections: Anonymous





	all mine

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, it happened. I got sucked into this show and this ship :)
> 
> I wanted to flex some of my smut writing muscles so my friend urged me on and this short and dirty fic poured out of me. I just kept thinking about Five being super possessive in bed and Vanya just loving the attention and praise. I'm still feeling a little shy about posting this (hence why i've made it anonymous but i'll probably claim it eventually) but hopefully somebody enjoys it

Vanya loved it when Five pinned her down like this.

She felt all of him, the desire glorious and blinding, and she surrendered to the weight of him. She loved his shoulders, the muscularity of his arms, the solidity of his waist. The way her hands danced across the breadth of his shoulders, the way she lightly but insistently urged him on – it's almost too much. She loved how he made her feel so small and safe in the cage of his arms. The way he could so easily pick her up and place her exactly where he wanted her; it was an intoxicating feeling.

Five moved like a predator, dangerous and calculating, and she panted pathetically before even he touched her. He picked her up like she weighed nothing, ripping her clothes off before his own, kissing and biting her as if trying to devour her whole. It was just what she craved.

He'd eat her out for what felt like hours while his ministrations became sloppy and her grip on his hair grew painful. Her whines taking its toll on his restraint until he used his casual brute force to pin her down on the bed and slid his thick cock right inside her.

They'd done this plenty of times before but sometimes it still felt like the first time because of how overwhelmingly large Five was. Vanya huffed out a breath, letting her head fall back as she tried to relax. Every inch seemed impossible, his cock long and hard as it stretched her cunt to its limit.

"You're so tiny," he mumbled above her, staring down at where their bodies connected with desperate desire.

Vanya couldn't stop the swell of her own desire, pleasantly overwhelmed with the knowledge that Five got off on their size difference the same way she did.

His wrists grabbed her slender ones in an iron grip, pinning her hard. To keep her from wiggling out from underneath him, he threw his full weight against her as he began to pound her mercilessly.

"Five-"

"-Vanya-"

"-your dick, so big, so full…"

"-how are you still so tight after all this time?"

Vanya whined, struggling to free herself from Five's relentless fucking. It made her unbelievably wet to thrash against his bruising grip without having to hold back. To just lose control and be an animal and just take the pounding that he gave her.

"Five-" she yelped, biting her lip hard enough to bleed. Five tugged on her bottom lip and slipped his thumb in her open mouth for her to suck on. She felt so wondrously full.

"Good girl," he praised.

She whined again, greedily sucking his digit in her mouth, drooling around it, as his cock pressed into the tight channel of her body over and over.

"You're mine, Vanya. You've always been mine," he said, punctuating each word with a hard snap into her hips. "You belong to me just as I belong to you."

He reached down, his long fingers circling the hard nub of her clit. He then switched the angle of his thrusts and managed to find that deliciously sensitive spot inside her which he promptly began to assault. She screamed, his thumb falling out of her mouth, her hips squirming and legs scrambling for purchase. Tears welled up in her eyes as she continued to brokenly moan while he fucked her.

"Come on, cry for me," he said, face dark. It was everything that Vanya needed. She burst into tears, finally allowing herself the emotional catharsis she could only reach like this.

Five released her hands, only pulling out briefly, and flipped the boneless Vanya over in one swift motion. He resumed his brutal pace, one hand braced on the bed and the other around the back of her slender neck.

She could only let out pathetic "ah, ah, ahs" as he used her, too far gone to worry about dignity. Finally buckling down, he bit into her shoulder as he came deep inside of her. The pleasure-pain seared through her.

"My perfect, precious Vanya…" he groaned, licking a hot stripe up her throat.

She came hard next, letting out a final, cracked sob.

He collapsed onto her, draping his lean form over her delicate one. She melted into the even, reassuring weight of his body keeping her securely in place.

"Vanya…" he mouthed her name into her skin.

"Yours, only yours," she whispered, pulling his hand up to caress her throat.

Slowly, their breathing evened out, and they went to sleep, Five still pinning Vanya to the bed.


End file.
